


Lookey-loo

by Adopesin



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopesin/pseuds/Adopesin
Summary: Female!Reader and UT!Sans have never really talked to each other.Unless you count the words they've read from each other's lips while the other cries out for them from across the streetVoyuer!Sans and reader have an unspoken arrangement and it drives them crazy





	Lookey-loo

Sans has taken to staring out his window, zoning out everything around him but the sky. Fondly mapping out familiar constellations for the 100th time. That's what he tells everyone who asks what he's up to. But really, he's waiting for you. For you to open the curtains of your window, make eyes at him and then spend time with him- tease him from across the street. Your window is open so why not the curtains human?  
Oh you drive him mad, he's never even felt you touch him before but he's certain you will feel like an unbelievable heat. While lost in thought, Sans catches your living room curtains being thrown open from the corner of his eye. 

You stand in the window holding the curtains for a moment before heading to the next window and opening the shades. He can tell this is the beginning of your show for him, you tease. Then you head upstairs, Sans grips his shorts in anticipation while he waits for you. He can tell you reached your bedroom as the drapes slowly part. When they finally open, you're looking straight at him. You lock eyes immediately, and he sees a wicked smile come over your face. It makes him sweat. He gives you a two fingered wave and smiles. He sets his elbow on the window ledge and rests his chin in his hand.

He watches as you take your hair down, running your fingers through it. He starts breathing faster as you slowly unbotton your shirt. More and more of your skin coming into sight, you turn your back to the window as you pull your shirt off. You brush your hair over your shoulder and take off your bra, it dangles from your fingers before you let it fall to the floor. Then you turn back towards him, letting him see you. 

Sans slips his hand into his shorts as you turn around, god he'll never get over the sight of your body. He starts rubbing circles on his ischium, and a blush is starting to creep over his face when he sees you're slipping out of your pants. You daintily step out of them, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You snap the elastic against your hip, mouthing the words "You wants these ?" and wink at him. He buries his head in the arm that's not touching him and shudders. 

He looks back up at you, face completely blue with a blush and nods. You tantalizingly slide them off your hips, down your thighs, passed your knees and step out of them. You smile at the look he's giving you. Taking your panties you laugh and shoot them like an rubber band at your window. 

Your window is open. Your attempt to get a laugh has gone horribly, your smile falls dramatically as you realize your panties are making their way to the ground outside your window. You cover your face in shame and kneel out of sight for a moment, embarrassment means nothing to you now. You have long passed embarrassment. You have reached a level of mortification never experienced by a human being before. You slowly rise up and peer out the window to gaze longingly at those wasted panties. 

Only they aren't there, you shoot up and search the ground for them. They are nowhere in sight. You hear something, knocking on glass.  
......Your neighbour. You look up at him, and are completely floored. He is holding your panties swinging them around on one of his fingers. You gape at him, baffled. You give him a "what the fuck, how the hell did you do that???!!??" Look. He just slowly winks at you and waves his fingers "Magic." He mouths back to you. 

While you try to wrap your mind around what just happened, you notice Sans stands up. You look to him again and see he's pulling his shorts down to his knees. His eyes flick up to yours, making sure you're watching him. He wraps your panties around his dick and starts stroking. You had never seen much of him before, he would usually be seated so you haven't ever seen him actually touch himself the entire time you've been doing this with him. 

He's getting more into it now. He has his forehead pressed against the window, as one hand works his dick and the other rubs up and down his sternum over his shirt. With every thrust of his hips, his shorts slip down a little more. He doesn't seem to notice until they hit the ground. He opens his eyes and blushes a bit deeper before catching your gaze again. 

He can see your flushed, your hands buried between your thighs, giving him bedroom eyes, loving that he's touching himself for you. Feeling a fire burst through him from your lust. He rips his shirt off over his head and slides a few fingers between his ribs while his other hand returns to his dick, still clutching your panties. He's getting loud, you can just barely hear from across the street. He's not even speaking, just crying out, moaning at how the pleasure sparks through him.  
It's making you crazy, you've never experienced him like this before. It drives you so close to the edge, like he's pinning you to the wall and hitting every spot right on the fucking dot. You bite down on your hand when you cum. Head thrown back, muffling your own moans, arching into your own hands. You slump down, resting arms on the window sill, trying to catch your breath.

You look back up at Sans and are speechless. He's thrusting powerfully into his hands. His blue blush has reached his ribs and he's panting heavily. He mouthing "so close, so close" to you, now that you're looking at him again. You need to see him cum, you take your soaked fingers and slide them between your lips, making a show of cleaning them. His eyes grow wide and his head falls back as he cums so hard it hits the window. He collapses back into his chair and breathes exhaustedly, hand resting against his forehead.

You both take a minute to come down from playing with each other, before meeting eyes again and laughing a little about how your time together went today.  
"Can I have my panties back, or are you just gonna keep them?" You joke to him. It takes him a second to understand what you said. But when he gets it, he laughs and shakes him head. Making a show of putting them in his dresser. You give him an affronted look and an unbelieving laugh. He laughs for a second, before his face drops and he narrows his eyes at something. Then his face explodes into a blush again, and you peice together that he's just realized, he came all over the window. You start laughing hysterically as he picks up his shirt and in a very defeated, embarrassed manner starts trying to clean the window.  
You blow him a kiss and then settle down into your bed, with the curtains still open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more ;P you can buy me a coffee https://ko-fi.com/a857j2k it will not go unnoticed


End file.
